descendents_fan_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants Three
=''Descendants 3''= Jump to navigation Jump to search.[1] Descendants 3 Genre * Musical * Teen Written by * Josann McGibbon * Sara Parriott Directed by Kenny Ortega Starring * Dove Cameron * Cameron Boyce * Sofia Carson * Booboo Stewart * China Anne McClain * Cheyenne Jackson * Jadah Marie Country of origin: United States Original language(s) :English Executive producer(s) * Kenny Ortega * Josann McGibbon * Sara Parriott * Wendy Japhet Producer(s)Wendy Japhet Production company(s)Disney Channel Original Productions Release Date: August 2, 2019 Preceded by'' Descendants 2'' Contents *1 Cast *2 Production *3 Release *4 References *5 External links Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal, daughter of Maleficent[2] *Cameron Boyce as Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil[2] *Sofia Carson as Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen[2] *Booboo Stewart as Jay, son of Jafar[2] *Mitchell Hope as Ben, son of Belle and Beast[2] *China Anne McClain as Uma, daughter of Ursula[2] *Brenna D'Amico as Jane, daughter of the Fairy Godmother[3] *Melanie Paxson as the Fairy Godmother, the headmistress of Auradon Prep and Jane's mother[4] *Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming[3] *Zachary Gibson as Doug, son of Dopey the Dwarf[3] *Sarah Jeffery as Princess Audrey, daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip[5] *Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook[5] *Dylan Playfair as Gil, son of Gaston[5] *Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine and granddaughter of Lady Tremaine[6] *Dan Payne as the Beast, Queen Belle's husband and Ben's father[4] *Keegan Connor Tracy as Belle, Beast's wife and Ben's mother[4] *Judith Maxie as Queen Leah, Princess Audrey's grandmother[7] *Jadah Marie as Celia, the daughter of villain Dr. Facilier[6][8] *Jamal Sims as Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog, Celia's father[6][8] *Cheyenne Jackson as Hades, the ruler of the underworld[4][9] *Christian Convrey as Squeaky, one of the twin sons of Smee[4][7] *Luke Roessler as Squirmy, one of the twin sons of Smee[4][7] Production Descendants 3 is written and produced by Sara Parriott and Josann McGibbon, and is directed and executive produced by Kenny Ortega.[2] Wendy Japhet is a producer on the film,[3] with Ortega, Sara Parriott, Josann McGibbon, and Japhet also serving as executive producers.[4] Mark Hofeling and Kara Saun return as production designer and costume designer on the sequel, respectively.[3] In addition to playing Dr. Facilier, Jamal Sims also serves as the film's choreographer,[6][8] along with Ortega who has served as choreographer for all three Descendants films.[2] Rehearsals and pre-recording on the film began on April 23, 2018, in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.[3] Production began on May 25, 2018.[10] On July 18, 2018, it was reported on social media that production on the film had "officially wrapped".[11] It has been reported that this will be the last film in the Descendants film series.[12] Release Some promotional footage for the film was released on the Disney Descendants YouTube channel in February 2018 as a teaser or first look into the production.[13] In late May 2019, it was announced that the film will premiere on August 2, 2019.[1][2][14] A related short film, Under the Sea: A Descendants Short Story, which features Mal and Uma facing off in "an epic underwater showdown", was released on September 28, 2018.[15][16] Category:Live-action films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney films Category:Descendants Category:Sequel films Category:Crossovers Category:2019 films